


I spójrz, tam gdzie tylko był dym

by TheDragonHunter



Series: Grzechy ojców na ręce ich synów (na głowy ich córek siedmiokrotna pomsta) [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, trochę łatka, tylko nie wszyscy o tym wiedzą, wszyscy są nieszczęśliwi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonHunter/pseuds/TheDragonHunter
Summary: W świecie musi być zawsze równowaga.Czyli, jak już się pozbędziesz Scoia'tael, to zaraz wybuchnie wojna, inaczej być nie może.
Series: Grzechy ojców na ręce ich synów (na głowy ich córek siedmiokrotna pomsta) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062530
Kudos: 3





	I spójrz, tam gdzie tylko był dym

**Author's Note:**

> Najgorszą częścią zamiłowania do niszowych w fandomie tematów jest to, że jak się chce coś przeczytać, to trzeba to sobie napisać samemu. I fakt, że się specjalnie pisać nie umie, zdecydowanie sprawy nie ułatwia.
> 
> Oto więc w ramach prezentu urodzinowego dla samej siebie stworzyłam kontynuację tekściku, który z tychże samych pobudek powstał całe lata temu, ponieważ opowieści o przypadkowych obywatelach jest zawsze za mało, przynajmniej jak na mój gust. Niczego nie żałuję xd

_„Mam nad głową niebo, któremu mogę śpiewać i pod stopami ziemię, co się zaopiekuje moimi kośćmi i mam do kochania kogoś, kto i mnie kocha; wszystko mam, czego bym mogła chcieć.”_

‘Baśń o córce głębin’

Jakby ktoś Anice godzinę temu powiedział, że jeszcze zatęskni za sonkowymi wrzaskami, to by się najpierw popukała w czoło, a potem go wysłała po kolei do wszystkich demonów, które by jej akurat przyszły do głowy.

I bardzo dobrze, że nikt głupio gęby nie otwierał, pomyślała, mocząc szmatkę w miednicy z zimną wodą i wyżynając nieco mocniej, niż to było konieczne. Przez otwarte okno do pokoju wpadało powietrze, o wiele za ciepłe jak na środek jesieni, i dźwięki, których teraz, gdy nie zagłuszały ich krzyki Sonki, Anika nie mogła już ignorować – turkot kół, łoskot ładowanego na wozy dobytku, gorączkowe nawoływania, kwik prosiaków i meczenie oburzonych kóz, prawie jak w dzień targowy, albo jak przed jarmarkiem.

Prawie. Bo śmiechów nie było, ani piosenek nikt nie śpiewał.

Od łóżka rozległ się cichy jęk i Anika okręciła się jak fryga, otrzepując ręce z resztek wody.

\- Już, słoneczko, już prawie – oznajmiła radośnie, ocierając pot z sonkowego czoła – Wszystko dobrze idzie.

Sonka tylko spojrzała na nią zamglonymi oczami i znów głucho jęknęła.

Tak po prawdzie to nic dobrze nie szło, ale Anika nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru Sonce o tym mówić; zresztą, trudno, żeby już sama tego nie wiedziała.

\- Długo jeszcze?

Anika fuknęła ze złością i przyskoczyła do okna, spoglądając na stojącego na dole Mikołkę wzrokiem, który mógłby niejednemu Wiewiórowi wybić głupie pomysły ze łba.

\- A przyśpieszyć potrafisz?

Mikołka otworzył usta, zamknął, znów otworzył i rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

\- Tak też mi się zdawało – pokręciła głową – Żadnego pożytku z niego nie ma, to sobie chociaż poprzeszkadza. – Wróciła do łóżka i zadarła wyżej Sonki koszulę.

Dzieciaka ani widu, za to krwi było więcej, jak przy świniobiciu, aż kapała na podłogę z przemokniętej pościeli.

\- Jeszcze przyj, kochanie, jeszcze tylko troszkę!

\- Co ty tam mówisz?

Anika przewróciła oczami.

\- Przecież nie do ciebie! – wrzasnęła, usiłując wymacać coś, co by można uznać za główkę.

\- Ale Radko mówił, że Czarni już przy kaplicy byli, nawet stara Pawłowa się zdążyła zabrać… - Mikołka, dzięki niech będą Melitele, zamilkł na chwilę – Co wy tam w ogóle…

W tym momencie Anika zobaczyła za parapetem ognistą czuprynę i wiecznie poparzone paluchy, chwytające framugę, i rzuciła się do okna, zanim Mikola zdążył zobaczyć coś, co by mu mogło bardzo zaszkodzić.

\- Czyś ty oczadział? – warknęła, trzepnąwszy go solidnie w potylicę – Jak ci się tak aż nudzi, to sobie jakie zajęcie znajdź.

Mikołka spojrzał na nią spode łba, rozcierając głowę.

\- Jak nas tu ucapią, to wtedy dopiero będziemy zajęcie mieli.

\- Nikt nikogo nie ucapi – oznajmiła Anika stanowczo – I nie waż mi się podglądać.

\- Niby dlaczego?

\- Bo to pecha przynosi.

\- Gorszego pecha, jak rodzić dzieciaka w środku najazdu, to już się chyba mieć nie da.

Sonka jęknęła znów, jeszcze ciszej, jak młodziutki kociak i Anika obejrzała się przez ramię na zakrwawione łóżko.

\- Z tobą, Mikołka, to naprawdę cholera wie.

Anika przeleciała znowu przez pokój i przyklęknęła między sonkowymi nogami, zgrzytnąwszy zębami ze złości.

Lisie szczenię cholerne, świata nie zdążyło zobaczyć, a już mu się nie podoba.

\- Anika, bo my naprawdę…

\- Ubrania popakowałeś? – wrzasnęła, sięgając znów po szmatkę by otrzeć Sonce czoło.

\- Popakowałem!

\- O nalewkach ze skrytki pamiętałeś?

\- Pamiętałem!

\- A ten świstek z pieczęcią wziąłeś?

\- A na co mi on?

Anika odgarnęła wilgotne kosmyki z czoła.

\- Mikołka, jak Melitele kocham, przecież jak tobie by palcem nie pokazał, to byś własnej chałupy nie poszedł gasić.

\- Ale dlaczego…

\- Ty się mnie nie pytaj dlaczego, tylko idź i weź ten papier!

Usłyszała jeszcze obrażone burczenie, ale sądząc po tym, że stawało się coraz cichsze, Mikołka przynajmniej posłuchał.

Sonka chwyciła nagle Anikę za nadgarstek, mocno, jak stalowymi kleszczami.

\- Zrób coś – wyszeptała cichutko, wpatrując się w nią szklistymi oczami – Proszę, zrób coś…

Anika westchnęła ciężko.

\- Zrobić mogę – wymamrotała, podciągając wyżej rękawy – Tyle, że ci się to pewno nie spodoba.

Przyłożyła dłonie do drżącego brzucha, starając się przypomnieć sobie szorstkie dłonie matki na swoich własnych, kiedy razem chodziły do porodów, odetchnęła głęboko i, odmawiając w myślach cichą modlitwę do Melitele (i do białej Mory też, na wszelki wypadek, żeby się na dwie dusze przygotowała, nie na jedną), ucisnęła z całej siły.

Sonka wrzasnęła ochrypłym głosem; krew trysnęła na podłogę, a wraz z nią wypłynęło spomiędzy sonkowych nóg coś małego i śliskiego, i zastygło w bezruchu na czerwonej pościeli.

Anika wprawnym ruchem przecięła pępowinę, chwyciła stworzonko pewnie za nóżki i odwróciła głową w dół, kołysząc lekko w przód i w tył.

Szybciej, no, już ja wiem, że potrafisz. Już nie ma odwrotu.

Lisiątko zarzęziło i zakwiliło cicho, zupełnie nie po ludzku, poruszyło bezradnie cieniutkimi rączkami. Anika już je miała odłożyć na czyste szmatki, kiedy poczuła, że Sonka ciągnie ją za suknię, lekko, leciuteńko. Odwróciła się do przyjaciółki.

Sonka wpatrywała się w nią tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami, jeszcze większymi w jej zapadłej, pobielałej twarzy, i tak niebieskimi, jak niebo na Belleteyn.

\- Obiecałaś – wyszeptała – Obiecałaś, pamiętasz?

No, tego już było za wiele.

\- A co mam nie pamiętać? Ja słowa dotrzymuję, już ty się nie bój. Nie bój się, mówię! – dodała stanowczo, widząc, jak Sonce dolna warga zaczyna drżeć – Wszystkim tu się zajmę, wszystko będzie dobrze, wszyściuchno.

Pogłaskała Sonkę wolną ręką po jasnych włosach; dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się jakby trochę, a potem coś w tych wielkich oczach zgasło i sukienka Aniki wysunęła się spomiędzy jej palców z cichym szelestem.

Anika zamknęła jej delikatnie powieki i na piersiach nakreśliła znak na odegnanie złego, po czym owinęła wciąż kwilące lisiątko w czyste szmatki i rozejrzała się po izbie, aż wzrok jej padł na nieduży, pociemniały sęk w ścianie nad łóżkiem. Spojrzała z ukosa na Sonkę, leżącą bez ruchu w zakrwawionej pościeli.

\- Ja chytra nie jestem, wiesz sama, ale tobie to już się nie przyda, a jak nam nie pomoże, to przynajmniej Czarni nie dostaną.

Wspięła się na palce i wcisnęła sęk tak, że wpadł do środka ściany, odsłaniając niewielką dziurę i spoczywający w niej jeszcze mniejszy mieszek. Anika wyciągnęła go i wcisnęła za pazuchę.

\- Anika?

Westchnęła ciężko.

Ten znowu swoje.

\- Idę już, idę.

W progu odwróciła się raz jeszcze; zielone pnącza białokwiatu, pozbawione już swoich białych płatków, zaglądały przez okno, izba zalana była światłem słońca, iskrzącym w Sonki złotych włosach, łagodzącym ostre rysy jej wychudzonej twarzy i Sonka wyglądała tak ślicznie, jak wtedy w dożynki, całe lata temu, kiedy tańczyła z Ilją w białej sukni, z koroną z dojrzałych kłosów na głowie, smukła i młodziutka jak pólnica, aż się chłopcom serca do niej rwały.

\- Ty się nie gniewaj, Sonka; com obiecała, to dotrzymam i płakać też za tobą będę, tylko najpierw to my przeżyć musimy.

Otuliła szczelniej kwilące wciąż lisiątko i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi i prawie rozdeptując przyczajonego za progiem Mikołkę. Uskoczył przed nią w ostatniej chwili i zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, patrząc na maleńkie zawiniątko, wiercące się słabo w jej ramionach.

\- A Sonka?

Anika pociągnęła pogardliwie nosem.

\- Sonkę Wiewióry zabiły – oznajmiła stanowczo, wolną ręką chwytając razem z Mikolą rozklekotany wózek – A teraz przebieraj nogami, bo jak na Czarnych wpadniemy, to jeszcze się z nią będziemy chcieli zamienić.

***

\- Co tobie, córuchna, do głowy strzeliło, to ja pojęcia nie mam…

\- Przeca ja bym też wolała…

\- …ty zawsze takie rozsądne dziecko byłaś, a teraz…

\- …sama mi mamusia mówiła, że trzeba…

\- …do grobu siebie wpędzisz, i mnie za sobą pociągniesz…

\- …znajdziemy się na miejscu raz dwa, i gładko wszystko pójdzie…

\- …i powiedzże coś, Wacek, to jest twoja córka przecież!

\- Tak – mruknął ojciec i raz jeszcze zaparł się plecami o wóz, usiłując pomóc sędziwej szkapie wydostać się z błota, pokrywającego rozdeptany gościniec; ludzie omijali ich ze wszystkich stron, psiocząc mniej lub bardziej dosadnie – Rację masz, Dobrochna, świętą rację.

Stojąca nieopodal Bogna zachichotała, ale matka Aniki wzięła się pod boki i spojrzała na córkę stanowczo, jakby ojciec sprawę ostatecznie przypieczętował.

\- Nie pora to jest, żeby cudze problemy na siebie brać – strzepnęła jakiś pyłek z Aniki sukienki i wzrok jej zmiękł nagle – Ja wiem, córuchna, żeście się z Sonką przyjaźniły, aleś przecież tego chłopaka raz w życiu na oczy widziała, to jak ty byś przybłędę takiego chciała znaleźć?

Anika wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Do Vergen tak czy inaczej idziemy, a jak tam teraz wszyscy ciągną, to i on może będzie? Spróbować nie zaszkodzi, a co się umarłemu obiecało, to dotrzymać trzeba, tak czy nie?

\- Ano trzeba – matka westchnęła ciężko – Dlatego jak Mora słucha, to się po próżnicy nie gada, na przyszłość sobie zapamiętaj. – Spojrzała na męża, utytłanego w błocie i czerwonego z wysiłku i na bliźniaki, udające, że ojcu pomagają i w ramach tejże pomocy też utytłane od stóp do głów – A ty ruszysz ten wóz dzisiaj, czy ci Czarni pomóc muszą?

Ojciec stęknął tylko, ale w tej chwili Jaśko dziobnął szkapę w zad wynalezionym gdzieś w krzakach, ostrym badylem; koń kwiknął, wierzgnął, szarpnął do przodu i wóz wyprysnął z dziury z głośnym mlaśnięciem, tratując prawie puchnącego z dumy Jaśka.

\- Pomogłem, mama! – wrzasnął, wskakując na piętrzący się na tyłach wozu stos dobytku i wymachując dziko swoim badylem z takim entuzjazmem, że ludzie zaczęli ich omijać jakby szerszym łukiem – Pomogłem wóz wyciągnąć!

\- Złaź mi zaraz na ziemię! I przestań tym kijem wywijać, oko se wydłubiesz i będzie płacz! – ledwie skończyła mówić, Siemko przyskoczył do brata, usiłując spełnić wolę matki i odebrać mu badyl; Jaśko się odwinął, wczepił w siemkową czuprynę i obaj potoczyli się gdzieś między paki, znikając im z oczu. Matka pokręciła tylko głową, zwracając się znów do Aniki – Uważaj tylko na siebie, serce, a jak wam się do Vergen dotrzeć nie uda, to prosto do Novigradu idźcie, tam się znajdziemy.

Anika zmarszczyła brwi.

\- A co by się miało nie udać? Babka z ciotką ledwo dwa kroki stąd mieszkają, to je na wóz zabierzecie, ja to małe odstawię i ot, się wszystko ułoży.

Matka ściągnęła wargi, ale z wozu tymczasem wystrzeliły dwa bure zwierzątka i wczepiły się w Anikę, wtulając twarze w fałdy jej spódnicy.

\- A musisz iść, tak bardzo musisz?

\- A zabierzesz nas ze sobą?

\- A nie możesz Mikoli nam zostawić?

\- A obiecasz, że się gdzie nie zgubisz?

\- A…

Anika zachichotała i przykucnęła, przytulając braci tak mocno, że się stuknęli głowami.

\- Jak grzeczni będziecie, to jeszcze zanim śniegi spadną do mnie zdążycie wrócić. A o mnie się nic nie bójcie, ja sobie poradzę i Mikolę też przypilnuję.

Bliźniakom musiało to zapewnienie wystarczyć, bo pocałowawszy Anikę w oba policzki wyrwali się z jej ramion; Anika wypuściła Jaśka, który rzucił się zaraz na Melitele ducha winnego Mikołkę, stojącego nieco z boku i wpatrującego się w błękitne niebo z błogim wyrazem twarzy, ale Siemkę ścisnęła mocniej za ramię i przyciągnęła do siebie z powrotem.

\- A ty – wysyczała mu prosto do ucha – jak będziesz babce znowu laskę chował, to po ciebie w nocy Iorweth przyjdzie i z tych parchatych łap wszystkie kosteczki powyrywa.

Siemko spojrzał na nią buńczucznie.

\- A gdzie tam przyjdzie, jak wszyscy gadają, że on het, w górach siedzi!

\- Lis też jednej nocy śpi w norze, a drugiej już do kurnika włazi – westchnęła i pogłaskała Siemkę po płowej czuprynie – Co to dla niego taki kawaluntek drogi, jak on potrafi w lisiej skórze biegać! – widząc, że Siemko pobladł lekko na twarzy, Anika poczochrała mu pieszczotliwie włosy i wypuściła z objęć – No, leć. Tylko mi się zachowuj, pamiętaj, mnie brat bez kości na nic nie potrzebny.

Siemko pokazał jej język i skoczył za Jaśkiem żegnać się z Mikołką; Anika tymczasem wyciągnęła dziecko z kosza, w którym drzemało niespokojnie i objęła matkę wolnym ramieniem.

\- Ty się nic mamuś nie martw, dobrze będzie.

Matka pocałowała tylko Anikę w czubek głowy, po czym jej wzrok padł na Mikołkę, usiłującego utrzymać równowagę pomimo przyczepionych do niego jak huby bliźniaków; oczy zwęziły jej się niebezpiecznie.

\- Mikola! Posłuchaj ty mnie uważnie…

Anika uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i odwróciła się, by uściskać ojca.

\- Bywajże zdrowa, córuchna, a uważaj na siebie.

Nakreślił jej na czole gest błogosławieństwa i Anika poczuła nagle, jak w gardle jej rośnie wielka gula; odchrząknęła zaraz, zadarła głowę i chwytając w rękę kozi postronek, ruszyła śmiało przed siebie, nie oglądając się już ani razu.

Jana i Bogna dopędziły ją zaraz, trochę zdyszane.

\- A na Mikołkę nie czekasz?

Anika prychnęła.

\- Dogonić mnie to chyba jeszcze potrafi.

Jana wykrzywiła się złośliwie, jakby chciała coś odszczeknąć, ale Bogna ją uprzedziła.

\- I to naprawdę jest… no, wiesz…

\- A widziałaś kiedy, żeby jaki dzieciak takie spiczaste uszy miał? – warknęła Anika – Co, że niby Sonka kłamała, czy ja ci co wmówić próbuję?

\- Nam się tylko Anika wierzyć nie chce, żeś wiedziała, że Soneczka z Wiewiórem się gziła i się słowem nie zająknęłaś, ot co.

Anika syknęła i naciągnęła dzieciakowi czepek mocniej na głowę, ignorując jego niemrawe protesty.

\- Jakbyś tak trochę głośniej, Jana, bo może cię jeszcze Wyzimie nie słyszeli, a Emhyr pewno też ciekawy – spojrzała na Janę, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy – A jak Sonce brzuch urósł, to ty myślałaś, że czyje to będzie?

Jana wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Saszka się koło niej kręcił, a chłopak niebrzydki…

\- On by się z nią zaraz ożenił – oznajmiła Bogna stanowczo – Mnie to się zdawało, że się w Belleteyn jaki kupczyk przyplątał, dzieciaka zmajstrował i tyle go widzieli…

\- Bo wy to obie niby patrzycie, ale zobaczyć to jakoś nie możecie – mruknęła Anika, odciągając kozę od kępy soczystej trawy, która się jakimś cudem ostała na poboczu – Zresztą, nie moja to sprawa była, żeby rozpowiadać na prawo i lewo.

\- Tyś akurat się kiedy od nieswoich spraw z daleka trzymała…

\- Co się w Belleteyn dzieje, to jest rzecz między ludźmi, a starymi bogami, Jana, myśl ty sobie co chcesz, ale ja w to nosa bez potrzeby nie wścibiałam.

Szły przez chwilę w milczeniu, słońce przygrzewało mocno, prawie jak pod koniec lata.

\- To który to był?

Anika spojrzała z ukosa na Bognę.

\- A znałaś ty wszystkie Wiewióry co po lesie latały, żeby ci co z tego przyszło?

\- No, jak tyś go widziała, to ja pewno też! Ładny chociaż?

Anika nadęła się i ułożyła dziecko wygodniej w chuście; lisiątko drzemało, zaciskając chudziutkie paluszki na powijakach, spod czepeczka wymykały się jasne, sonkowe kosmyki.

Śliczne miała Sonka te włosy, ona i Ilja, złociuchne, jak dojrzała pszenica; jak się za dzieciaka bawili wszyscy na polach w chowanego, to prawie ich się w tym zbożu wypatrzeć nie dało. A teraz nie ma już ani Ilji, ani Sonki, ani tych pól pewno nawet nie ma.

Anika fuknęła z irytacją i raz jeszcze mocniej naciągnęła czepek na spiczaste uszka.

\- Co tam kto lubi – mruknęła – Ale jak na moje, to wcale nieładny.

Jana wykrzywiła się pogardliwie.

\- Książątka chędożone, takie to to dumne, ale jak przyjdzie co do czego, to nie lepsze wcale od naszych chłopów. 

\- A bo z elfami to tak zawsze – powiedziała Bogna, trochę jakby melancholijnie – Jak ich nie wołasz, to ci zaraz dziesięciu próbuje strzałę w rzyć wetknąć, jak są potrzebni, to ich nigdzie nie ma.

\- Prawda – zgodziła się Anika – Ja to sobie czasem myślę… - W tej chwili dopędził je Mikołka, wciąż z plamami błota na twarzy.

\- Zabije mnie – wymamrotał, odbierając Anice postronek i troskliwie przywiązując kozę do swojego niewielkiego wózka – Jak tobie się coś stanie, to mi nogi z rzyci powyrywa.

Anika zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Mamusia ci tak powiedziała?

\- Nie, twój tatko.

Anika spojrzała na Mikołkę z niedowierzaniem, po czym stłumiła chichot na widok czystego przerażenia, wypisanego na jego piegowatej twarzy i wspięła się na palce, żeby pocałować go w policzek.

\- Ty się nic nie bój, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Było dobrze aż do wieczora, i w nocy, i nawet następnego dnia z rana.

Zaraz przed południem na gościńcu zrobiło się jakby tłoczniej, tyle, że coraz więcej ludzi szło w drugą stronę.

A potem trafili na wielki kocioł, rozlewający się szeroko poza brzegi gościńca; konie rżały i boczyły się w gęstniejącym ścisku, ze wszystkich stron dobiegały pokrzykiwania. Lisiątko zaczęło kwilić cichutko, gdy Anika chwyciła za ramię chłopaka, który usiłował przepchnąć się obok niej, kierując się w przeciwną stronę.

\- Co się dzieje?

Chłopak spojrzał na nią rozbieganym wzrokiem.

\- Zawracać – wymamrotał – Trza zawracać. Czarni Vergen zdobyli, Saskia zabita, Scoia’tael na murach powywieszali, tam nie ma po co iść.

\- Wszystkich?

Chłopak spojrzał na nią, jakby była niespełna rozumu, co się Anice wcale nie spodobało.

\- Co wszystkich?

\- Scoia’tael, czy wszystkich powiesili?

\- A bo ja wiem? Wiewióry to Wiewióry, jakieś się pewno uchowały. Gorsze to jak pluskwy.

Anika usłyszała za plecami jęk Bogny i wypuściła chłopaka.

\- I co teraz?

Anika wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła się przepychać przez tłum w stronę, z której przyszli.

\- Jak to: co? Trzeba przez rzekę przejść, innej drogi nie ma – oznajmiła, ciągnąc za sobą Mikołkę – Wiewióry się pewno same prędzej czy później przyplątają.

***

Dlaczego w Aedirn przy przeprawie do Kaedwen stali Redańczycy, tego Anika nie wiedziała i po prawdzie, niewiele ją to obchodziło; grunt, że jej ci Redańczycy stali na drodze.

I że ludzi było więcej jak pcheł na starym kundlu, a prom pływał tylko jeden. Niepełny, na dodatek.

\- My to sobie chyba już zawrócić możemy.

Bogna trzepnęła brata w potylicę.

\- Głupiś? Dym wczoraj taki walił od lasu, tam gdzie wracać nie ma.

Dimka spojrzał na nią spode łba, rozcierając głowę.

\- To co chceta zrobić? Te skurwysyny czerwone nikogo nie puszczają, postoimy, postoimy i tyle z tego będzie.

Anika rozejrzała się po bagnistym brzegu, popatrzyła na nabrzeże, na strażników przy drewnianych biureczkach, na kolejki.

I ustawiła się na końcu najdłuższej.

\- Gębę zawrzyj i stój – rzuciła Mikołce, ledwo otworzył usta – Albo poszukaj mi lepiej tego świstka, coś go nie wiadomo gdzie wcisnął.

Mikołka umilkł posłusznie i zanurkował w najbliższym tobołku; Dimka z Bogną i Janą przycupnęli z boku, w cieniu rzucanym przez liche zarośla. Dziecko kręciło się niespokojnie przy piersi Aniki, aż wreszcie wyjęła je z chusty i ułożyła sobie na kolanach, pociągając nosem z irytacją.

\- A tobie co, no? Ciepło masz, żarcie masz, jeszcze mało?

Lisiątko spojrzało na nią tymi swoimi wielkimi ślepiami, jednym bardziej kaprawym od drugiego.

Maluchne to było, malutkie, jak ten dzieciaczek, co go Stefa zeszłej zimy przed czasem urodziła; mało co spało, mało co jadło, nawet płakać nie potrafiło – kwiliło tylko, jak dzikie zwierzątko, ale łapało się życia tak kurczowo, że aż przykro patrzeć.

Byłoby może i przykro, przemknęło Anice przez głowę, gdyby nie te ślipia paskudne, zielone i złote, jak kwiaty ciemiernika, kiedy się odgarnie zarośla w słoneczny dzień; matka mówiła, że to zła wróżba, urodzić się z takim krążkiem złotym w oku. Że to pierścień, co go Rodzanice zgubiły, i tak potem będą los zaplatać, aż się go wypłacze.

\- Jakbym była tobą, to bym szybko umarła – powiedziała Anika cicho, nachylając się nad dzieckiem i poprawiając zsuwający się z główki czepeczek – Póki jeszcze okazję masz, bo Wiewióry to już mają sposoby, żeby się umierało powoli. – Spojrzała na sznur ludzi przed sobą i westchnęła ciężko – Sonka jakby dla ciebie dobrze chciała, to by cię kazała w lesie zostawić, ot, co sobie myślę.

Mikołka przysiadł obok, pokraśniały z dumy i wręczył Anice z lekka wymięty papier.

\- Ludziska gadają, że puszczają tylko z glejtami – powiedział, odbierając Anice lisiątko i szczerząc się do niego bezmyślnie – Mnie to się wydaje, że nam się przejść nie uda.

Anika mruknęła tylko i oparła się plecami o wózek, mrużąc oczy i wystawiając twarz do ciepłego światła.

Czas mijał powoli; w miarę, jak słońce wspinało się coraz wyżej na niebo, ludzi przybywało więcej i więcej, ale prom wciąż pływał tylko jeden.

I nadal niepełny, na dodatek.

Kiedyś, przypomniało się Anice, dawno temu, zaraz po pierwszej wojnie, zwozili do Flotsam nieludzi, co ich Czarni za armią zostawili – ładowali ich potem wszystkich na barki i spławiali do Drakenborga. Tak samo wtedy ciepło było, i tłumy takie też na nabrzeżu stały; Anika biegała tam z dzieciakami ze wsi, z Sonką i Ilją, z Bogną, z Mikołką, z Dimką i potem też z Janą, nawet bliźniaków czasem brała, jak byli grzeczni, kupowali sobie jabłka w orzechach i patrzyli, jak zaciągają Wiewióry na te barki. Czasem, jak ich było za dużo i już się pod pokładem nie mieścili, to ich wieszali, jednego przy drugim, aż szubienice pękały, tylu naraz, że słychać było, jak im się karki łamią; zrzucali ich potem na łodzie i pewnie gdzieś za miastem zakopywali. Raz Anika chciała Siemkę nastraszyć i powiedziała mu, że jak się jej słuchał nie będzie, to te martwe elfy po niego w nocy przylezą, wyprują my flaki i w supełki pozawiązują. Siemko się potem miesiąc cały moczył w nocy, aż Anika się zlitowała i zapewniła, że elfy tak może i robią, ale tylko te żywe.

Martwych już się nie ma co bać.

\- NASTĘPNY!

Anika podskoczyła, prawie wyrwała Mikołce dzieciaka z rąk i otrzepawszy spódnicę, zamaszystym krokiem ruszyła w stronę drewnianego biureczka, ciągnąc za sobą Mikolę i kołysząc lisiątko tak mocno, że aż podskakiwało jej na ramieniu. Zatrzymała się przed strażnikiem i pociągnęła pogardliwie nosem.

\- Przepłynąć byśmy chcieli.

Redańczyk nie podniósł nawet wzroku, porządkując nerwowo stos papierów, zalegający na blacie.

\- Glejt jest?

\- Ni ma.

Żołnierzyk odchrząknął nerwowo, po czym wyrecytował do własnych dłoni.

\- Szanowna Pani, zgodnie z najnowszym rozporządzeniem o ruchu granicznym, zatwierdzonym przez Miłościwie Nam Panującego…

Anika nadęła się i pokraśniała z oburzenia.

\- Słuchaj no pan – warknęła, opierając się wolną ręką o stoliczek – Dzień cały tu stoimy, czas tracimy, a gospodarstwo zostawione samopas. Jak na moje, to Miłościwie Nam Panujący swoim rozporządzeniem może sobie Miłościwą rzyć podetrzeć, ja krowy mam do wydojenia i do domu wrócić muszę.

Chłopak oderwał wreszcie oczy od zawalonego biurka i wlepił w Anikę zagubione spojrzenie.

\- A to wy z Kaedwen jesteście?

Anika wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

\- Pani litościwa, miejże nas w opiece. A skąd byśmy mieli być?

Żołnierzyk podrapał się po ospowatym policzku, usiłując przypomnieć sobie jakieś rozporządzenie o ruchu granicznym, które by Kaedweńczykom zabraniało wjeżdżać do Kaedwen.

Na jego nieszczęście, takiego rozporządzenia Miłościwie Panujący nie wystosował. Jeszcze.

\- To coście w Aedirn robili? – zapytał, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Siostra mi zmarła, sierotkę zostawiła – Anika potrząsnęła mocniej dzieckiem, szczypiąc je przy tym tak, że zakwiliło żałośnie – Biedactwo moje, ojca mu Czarni zarżnęli, tośmy musieli się wybrać – spojrzała na chłopaka wyzywająco – Wojna wojną, ale rodziny w potrzebie zostawić nie można.

Redańczyk otworzył usta, zamknął, przerzucił kilka papierów, strącił łokciem pióro ze stoliczka, po czym przystąpił do kontrataku.

\- A w Kaedwen gdzie mieszkacie? Potwierdzić to jakoś można?

Anika napuszyła się jak podrażniony indor.

\- Potwierdzić! – prychnęła, po czym wycelowała oskarżycielsko paluch w stojącego potulnie z boku Mikołkę – Mąż mój, patriota, w poprzedniej wojnie z całej wioski najwięcej Czarnych pozabijał, nogę ma niewładną, o, jaki bohatyr, a wy mu potwierdzać każecie? Mikola! Pokaż panu, jak utykasz!

Mikołka posłusznie przedefilował przed biurkiem. Żołnierzyk rozdziawił usta i chciał się odezwać, ale Anika dopiero się rozpędzała.

\- Potwierdzić! – wrzasnęła, płonąc świętym oburzeniem – A proszę, macie potwierdzenie! – machnęła chłopaczkowi przed nosem mikołkowym pergaminem – Sam dziedzic mu nagrodę za bohaterstwo wręczał, na rok cały z pańszczyzny zwolnił! Patrz, no! Pieczęć widzisz? Tu, o, widzisz?

\- Widzę – wymamrotał żołnierzyk – Jest… potwierdzone… proszę bardzo…

Anika wcisnęła zwitek za pazuchę i pociągnęła nosem z zadowoleniem.

\- Idziemy – oznajmiła, kiwając na Janę, Bognę i Dimkę, przyczajonych z tyłu.

Redańczyk wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- A ci to kto? Ja… Zaraz! – zerwał się ze stołka i zastąpił Anice drogę – Wszystkich ot, tak, mam przepuścić?

Anika wzięła się pod boki.

\- No przecież w wojnę byśmy się sami nie pchali, sąsiadów ze sobą zabrać musieliśmy… - odwróciła się przez ramię i podniosła głos – Każdego po kolei jeszcze raz sprawdzać chcecie?

Wydłużający się wciąż sznur ludzi za Aniką zaszemrał niebezpiecznie. Chłopak przełknął ślinę i chciał chyba coś jeszcze powiedzieć, kiedy lisiątko wydarło się ze swojej chusty tak, jakby je kto ze skóry obdzierał.

\- Chcecie sprawdzać, to proszę! – wrzasnęła Anika, potrząsając dzieckiem i starając się przekrzyczeć jego wycie – My sobie tu poczekamy!

Żołnierzyk skrzywił się tylko i machnął ręką; Anika uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko i poprowadziła swoją grupkę wprost ku nabrzeżu, jak dumna kwoka stadko kurcząt.

Ledwo zdążyli się rozsiąść wygodnie, gdy Jana nachyliła się do Aniki.

\- Mikołka naprawdę na wojnie był?

Dimka zarechotał, a Mikołka spłonął czerwienią.

\- A gdzie tam – powiedział Dimka, klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach – Jak się ta poprzednia wojna już prawie kończyła, to Mikoluchna na ospę zachorował. Jednego dnia w mieście był targ, to wszyscy prawie z wioski poszli, a Mikola sam został w chacie. No i tak się akurat trafiło, że się przyplątał jakiś Czarny dezerter, szczeniak taki, pewno nawet zabijać nikogo nie chciał, tylko się zgubił i żarcia szukał, ale pecha miał takiego, że ze wszystkich chałup sobie wybrał akurat tą, gdzie siedział Mikołka, a Mikołka że miał gorączkę, to myślał, że Czarni inwazję całą zrobili – zachichotał, a Mikola zaczerwienił się jakimś cudem jeszcze bardziej – No to ściągnął ze ściany tę głowę jelenia, co ją im teściowa wcisnęła, zaczaił się, i tak Czarnego tym jeleniem w łeb pizgnął, że na miejscu zabił. Po targu wszyscy wracają, wchodzą do chaty, a tam Czarny z rozwaloną łepetyną, wszystko we krwi, a Mikołka wyje, bo mu się poroże jelenia w stopę wbiło.

\- Potem, jak się wojna skończyła, we Flotsam się Foltest zatrzymał w drodze z Aedirn, a że Loredo rzyć swędziała, żeby się czymś móc pochwalić, to z Mikołki zrobił bohatyra, co to ‘najwięcej Czarnych w wiosce zaszlachtował’ – podjęła Bogna – No, właściwie to i prawda była, bo poza tym jednym chłopaczkiem, tośmy Nilfgaardczyka wtedy całą wojnę nie widzieli.

\- I tak Mikołka dostał ten tu świstek, pełną sakiewkę i uścisk królewskiej dłoni – zakończyła Anika, troskliwie rozprostowując dokument na kolanach. Jana zajrzała jej przez ramię, mrużąc oczy.

\- Co tam właściwie napisane jest?

\- A bo to ma jakie znaczenie? – Anika wzruszyła ramionami – Pieczęć jest? Jest. Przeca to tam tak frymuśnie jest nagryzmolone, że by i sam Radowid nie rozczytał.

Schowała zwinięty starannie papier w tobołku i podeszła do barierki, rozchylając chustę. Lisiątko wlepiło w nią spojrzenie swoich ciemiernikowych ślepi i zagruchało pytająco, spokojniuchne, jakby się dopiero co obudziło.

Anika skrzywiła się, ale zaraz potem przyszła jej na myśl Sonka, jak się potrafiła na zawołanie rozpłakać, jak tylko się kłopoty zaczynały; wszyscy potem po rzyci dostawali, a ta się tylko śmiała i częstowała ich orzechami, co to jej na pocieszenie dawali.

\- To masz pewnikiem po mamusi – mruknęła, a kąciki ust uniosły jej się troszeczkę w górę – Twój tatko jakby taki mądry był, to by może lepiej trochę na tym Drakenborgu wyszedł.

Prom przybił bezgłośnie do brzegu, ludzie wokół zaczęli się w pośpiechu wysypywać na nabrzeże. Mikołka czekał na Anikę z boku, z wózkiem i przywiązaną do niego kozą.

\- No, dalej – ponagliła Anika, łapiąc jedną ręką za wózek – Kawał drogi jeszcze do przejścia został.

Mikołka chwycił wózek z drugiej strony, a potem nachylił się ku niej, trochę jakby nieśmiało, ocierając się szorstką, poparzoną dłonią o jej palce i pocałował w policzek.

\- Ślicznieś to zrobiła wszystko, wiesz?

Anika potrząsnęła głową, starając się ukryć rumieniec.

\- Wiem – oznajmiła, po czym zerknęła na Mikołkę z ukosa – Ja ci tylko dobrze radzę, jak mi się będziesz oświadczał, to się o porządny pierścionek postaraj, a nie takie byle co, jak Dimka dał Janie. W twarz jej tego nie powiem, ale jakby mi kto taki bubel sprezentował, to nie ręczę za siebie.

Mikołka zachichotał i spojrzał na Anikę; długie, ogniste włosy opadały mu na oczy i Anika poczuła, jak jej serce podskakuje.

\- Ja ci obiecuję, dostaniesz taki śliczny pierścionek, że się będziesz musiała zgodzić.

Anika mruknęła tylko i utkwiła wzrok w drodze przed sobą.

***

W Kaedwen nadal więcej było Redańczyków, niż być powinno, gościńce ledwo przejezdne, czarne od tłumów; szli wielkim pochodem, ciągnąc do Oxenfurtu i dalej, do Novigradu, krętymi drogami pod błękitnym, pustym niebem i słoneczkiem ciepłym jak na koniec lata, a im więcej ludzi się do tego pochodu przyłączało, tym dziwniejsze wieści przynosili.

O zmierzchu któregoś dnia zatrzymali się w młodym zagajniku, rozpalając ogniska w płytkiej niecce, osłaniającej ich od wiatru. Noc przyszła ciepła, rozgwieżdżona, Księżyc szedł dopiero na pełnię; Jana zdobyła skądś połeć słoniny, która teraz skwierczała radośnie nad ogniem, Bogna wpatrywała się w płomienie, oparta wygodnie o ramię brata, Mikołka ssał świeżo oparzony palec, nawet lisiątko drzemało spokojnie na Aniki kolanach.

Anika pociągnęła solidnie z bukłaka z winem, co go Dimka podprowadził z któregoś z wozów i oparła się o pień drzewa, palcami rozplątując Mikołce splątane włosy i słuchając dobiegających od sąsiednich ognisk rozmów.

\- Mój szwagier gada, że Czarni to już przez Pontar przełazić zaczęli – oznajmił jakiś grubawy chłopak, usadowiony zaraz obok Aniki. Towarzysząca mu dziewczyna prychnęła tylko.

\- Akurat będą przez Pontar przełazić, jak wszyscy wiedzą, że całą zimę będą za rzeką siedzieć. Za późno się na tą wojnę całą wybrali, zara śniegi od północy przyjdą i tyle będą zdobywania mieli.

Ktoś z drugiej strony ogniska cmoknął z niesmakiem.

\- Ano, bo oni za Pontar przeleźli, ino się teraz nazad cofają, bo im ni cholery nie idzie.

Tłustawy chłopek aż sapnął z oburzenia.

\- Jak im nie idzie? – warknął, mrużąc oczy, żeby się przyjrzeć siedzącemu naprzeciwko chłopaczkowi – Temerię caluchną we dwa tygodnie zajęli, to by im się tu nagle odechciało?

\- Nie się odechciało, tylko Radowid armię swoją Henseltowi przysłał.

Żona grubego parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Radowid, skarbeńku, to Henselta dawno już zaciukał.

\- Gdzie zaciukał, jak Henselt rzyci z Ard Carraigh od pół roku nie ruszył?

\- Bo też się Radowid podobno z demonami układał…

\- Ludzie, ludzie, wyście na łby jeden z drugim popadali…

\- A układał się, może nie? Demawenda nie ma, Foltesta nie ma, a ten sobie jak pączek w maśle…

\- Foltest się też dobrze ma, wspomnicie moje słowa! Ten kupiec korzenny, co się tu gdzieś kręcił wczoraj, gadał, że on do Zerrikanii uciekł, że armię zbiera…

\- Wy zamiast o królach po próżnicy ozorami mielić to byście się lepiej Wiewiórami martwić zaczęli!

Anika nadstawiła uszu.

\- A co ma niby z Wiewiórami być? Vergen padło, a tam wszystkie komanda prawie siedziały, na murach ich powywieszali…

Gruby chłop aż podskoczył.

\- Vergen padło? Gdzie ci, tumanie chędożony, Vergen…

\- Zamknijcie wy się i posłuchać dajcie – warknął Dimka, dorzucając z rozmachem do ognia – Co z tymi Wiewiórami?

Dziewuszka, co się z wieściami wyrwała, zarumieniła się trochę, ale podjęła dzielnie.

\- No, podobno z Vergen to ich trochę pouciekało i przez rzekę się przedostali… Lasami niby do Novigradu ciągną, kuzynka mi gadała, że jednej nocy widziała, jak Wiewiór po ciemku się do obozów zakrada, ale jak wrzasnęła, to zaraz uciekł…

Ktoś w tłumie zarechotał.

\- Jakby to Wiewiór był, to by się wydrzeć nie zdążyła…

\- Panienka ma rację.

Grubas odwrócił się zaraz w stronę, z której dobiegł głos, ale widząc mordercze spojrzenie siedzącego nieopodal Dimki, zamknął zaraz gębę. Anika zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy, spoglądając na krępego jegomościa, owiniętego w podróżny płaszcz i grzejącego sobie ręce przy ogniu.

\- A pan to kto jesteś, żeś taki mądry, a?

Jegomość uchylił jej frymuśnego kapelutka i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

\- Jan Rodzeń, profesor nadzwyczajny i Dyrektor Klubu Księgarza w Oxenfurcie, bardzo mi miło…

W tym momencie Mikołka wyciągnął rękę po plaster słoniny, ale Anika trzepnęła go przez palce i sama wyciągnęła tłuszcz spomiędzy płomieni. Mikola wyszczerzył zęby przepraszająco.

Jego matka mówiła, że Mikołce dość spojrzeć na ogień, żeby co podpalić, siebie zazwyczaj, ale nie zawsze. Takie to ma chłopak szczęście, gadała, ze wszystkich bogów to go akurat jeden Swarożyc lubi

Jan Rodzeń spojrzał na nich z zainteresowaniem, ale zaraz odchrząknął i zwrócił się już do wszystkich.

\- Otóż, widzicie państwo, sytuacja przedstawia się nad wyraz nieciekawie, tak dla całej Północy, jak i dla nas tu zgromadzonych. Jak państwu zapewne wiadomo, Nilfgaard przygotował się do tej inwazji niezwykle starannie, eliminując zarówno Demawenda, jak i Foltesta…

Tłusty chłopaczyna poczerwieniał na twarzy, ale tym razem Dimka już nie wytrzymał i palnął go w ucho, po czym wyszczerzył się do Rodzenia przepraszająco.

\- Pan szanowny se nie przeszkadza…

Jan Rodzeń spojrzał na Dimkę, który był dobrze ze dwa razy od niego wyższy, z pewną nieśmiałością, ale zaraz odnalazł wątek.

\- Zatem, jak już mówiłem, Emhyr miał wszelkie podstawy przypuszczać, że zastanie Północ w stanie całkowitego niemalże rozkładu, a jedyną przeszkodą pozostanie opanowanie wewnętrznego chaosu, po pełnym przejęciu władzy. Tym jednakże, czego Biały Płomień nie przewidział, był Radowid, który miast rzucić wszystkie siły celem ratowania Temerii, do której przecież mógłby rościć sobie prawa poprzez małżeństwo z Addą, postanowił przyjść z bratnią pomocą Kaedwen, z którym to Redania bynajmniej braterskich relacji nie ma, więcej: relacje te nie były braterskie od co najmniej stu trzydziestu sześciu lat, kiedy to książę Ledwen, następca kaedweńskiego tronu, podczas turnieju rycerskiego uznał za stosowne porwać i zgwałcić narzeczoną Fregana Chromego, ówczesnego króla Redanii. Niektórzy historycy wspominają wprawdzie, że Ledwen uchodził powszechnie za młodzieńca nader przystojnego, zaś Fregan miał wówczas około lat sześćdziesięciu, od co najmniej siedmiu zaś chorował na syfilis, detale te, jednakowoż… a tak, inwazja. Zatem, Radowid uznał za stosowne przyjść Kaedwen z bratnią pomocą, i uczynił to w sposób na tyle energiczny, że nie uwięził nie tylko Nilfgaardczyków za Pontarem, ale również i Henselta w Ard Carraigh, skąd też regularnie napływają wieści tak sprzeczne, że nie warto się nimi w ogóle zajmować. Dość, że dowództwo Nilfgaardu znalazło się w położeniu zgoła nieoczekiwanym, nie mogąc posuwać się dalej naprzód, a jednocześnie nie mogąc pozostać biernymi; armia tych rozmiarów musi się przemieszczać, toteż jedynym rozsądnym rozwiązaniem stało się dla nich zajęcie Vergen. Co też skwapliwie uczynili, zdobywając znaczne zasoby prowiantu, złota i Scoia’tael, do pokazowego wywieszenia na murach, ku podniesieniu morale swych spragnionych spektakularnych zwycięstw żołnierzy…

\- Ano – ktoś przytaknął – Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie ma wojny, żeby nikt Wiewiórów nie wieszał.

Anika pomyślała sobie, że zawierania pokoju też nikt jeszcze bez wieszania Wiewiórów nie widział. Ani jarmarku porządnego, ani odpustu. W ogóle niczego.

Jan Rodzeń zatarł ręce i wyciągnął je znów w stronę ognia.

\- Jest to całkiem trafna obserwacja, muszę przyznać – oznajmił, uśmiechając się lekko – Niemniej jednak, sytuacja przedstawia się w tej chwili następująco: mamy Nilfgaardczyków okopanych za Pontarem, Radowida usadowionego pewnie w Redanii i Kaedwen, a do tego, według różnych szacunków, grupę co najmniej kilkudziesięciu Scoia’tael, którym udało się uciec z podbitego Vergen, głodnych, chorych i zapewne zdesperowanych, grasującą gdzieś na pograniczu; powiem szczerze, przyjaciele, jeśli coś w tej chwili budzi moje największe obawy, to właśnie ta ostatnia kwestia.

Zapadła cisza, w której przez chwilę słychać było tylko trzaskanie ognia.

\- Wyście są z Flotsam, nie? – zapytała dziewuszka, która się wyrwała z wieściami o Wiewiórkach, zwracając się do Aniki – Co tam wcześniej te Wiewióry siedziały?

Anika skinęła głową.

\- I jakie one były?

\- Prawda to, że Iorwethem się dzieciaki u was jak biesami straszy?

\- Ano, straszy – przytaknęła Anika – Ale wcale nie tak samo, bo to różnica jest taka, że żeby dzieciaka porządnie biesem nastraszyć, to z tego biesa trzeba trochę gorszego potwora zrobić – wyciągnęła kawałek skwierczącej słoniny z płomieni i podała Bognie – Ale jakby mu prawdę powiedzieć, co Iorweth dzieciakom robi, toby się wam w nocy w łóżko zeszczał.

\- Bo widzicie – wtrącił Dimka, przeżuwając pajdę chleba z taką miną, jakby mu się we łbie kołatało znacznie więcej rozumu, niż go miał naprawdę – To tak jest, że bies jak głodny, to ucapi, zeżre i o, kosteczki nawet czasem zostawi, coby pochować było można. Ale Wiewióry to się tak do tego mordowania od rzyci strony biorą, że jak się bawić skończą, to jeszcze po nich dobijać trzeba.

\- I dlatego nie dziw, że im to tak idzie opornie – uzupełnił Mikołka – Bo w tym czasie, co oni jednego człowieka męczą, to by dziesięciu zabić mogli. A dlatego to, że oni rosną za wolno i zanim się rozumu nauczyć zdążą, to ich już powieszą – wyciągnął dłonie ku ognisku i płomienie strzeliły wyżej, zatańczyły, iskry zawirowały w nieruchomym powietrzu – Ot, taki Iorweth. Mój tatko gada, że jak dzieciakiem był, to ten już po lesie ganiał, ale w mieście Derae mówiła, że po elfowemu to on dalej szczeniak jak był, tak jest.

Cicho się zrobiło, ale zaraz Bogna zachichotała.

\- A skąd ty, Mikołka, tak wiesz dobrze, co Derae gadała?

Anika zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy, a Mikołka zrobił się czerwony jak burak.

\- No… bo jak na targ czasem chodziłem, to ona smutna taka na schodach siedziała… zagadałem raz czy dwa…

Anika chciała go przez chwilę solidnie trzepnąć w ucho, ale jak sobie spróbowała wyobrazić Mikołkę w burdelu, to jej zaraz przeszło.

Tłusty chłop zmarszczył brwi.

\- No, ale Czarni i Radowid się chyba kiedyś ruszyć muszą?

Jan Rodzeń skinął głową.

\- To co wtedy będzie?

\- Ich położenia są na chwilę obecną bardzo wyrównane – uczony podrapał się w nos – Jednakże pamiętać trzeba, że armia Nilfgaardu będzie miała możliwość zapewnienia sobie regularnych dostaw tak z Imperium, jak i z podbitych terenów, gdy zaś śniegi stopnieją, znajdą się w sprzyjającej pozycji do zakończenia swego dzieła całkowitej anihilacji królestw Północy – Rodzeń powiódł po nich wzrokiem i, nie znalazłszy najwyraźniej w ich obliczach zrozumienia, westchnął ciężko – Innymi słowy, przyjaciele, Czarni nam zrobią z rzyci zimę reformacji.

***

Anika się w nocy tak jakoś ułożyła nieszczęśliwie, że ledwo co słońce się ciut, ciut nad horyzontem pokazało, to od razu jej zaświeciło prościuchno w twarz.

Kichnęła, prychnęła i uchyliła powieki, napotykając zaraz wlepione w nią wielkie, lisie ślepia, wyglądające z wymoszczonego starannie zagłębienia w kocach. Szczeniątko zakwiliło cicho i zamachało rączką, ale Anika skrzywiła się tylko i przewróciła na drugi bok, odgradzając się tym samym od nieznośnego słońca i tych ciemiernikowych oczu.

Tym, od czego się odgrodzić nie mogła, był przenikliwy wizg, który może i mogłaby z siebie wydać mała harpia, ale na pewno nie żadne ludzkie dziecko.

Anika usiadła, prychając z irytacją i złym okiem spojrzała na podrygujące obok lisiątko.

\- Spać już pewno nie będziesz, co?

Dziecko wpatrywało się w nią tylko w skupieniu, aż Anika westchnęła ciężko i umieściła je w chuście, którą zawiązała sobie na szyi.

\- No to pójdziemy chociaż coś do jedzenia znaleźć.

Ciepło było, nawet i bez żaru, bijącego od wygasłych ognisk, nawet tuż przy ziemi nie wisiał jesienny ziąb, jakby lato zapomniało, że się powinno skończyć; Anika, z koszykiem w jednej ręce, szła ostrożnie przez uśpione obozowisko, wprost ku ścianie drzew, czerwieniejącej nieopodal.

Nie lubiła nigdy lasu o tej porze; cienie były dziwne, za ostre, a światło przy tym takie, jakby kto słońce obdarł ze skóry. ‘Nie chodź samym świtem między drzewa, dziecko’, tak jej babka mówiła, ‘to jest taka pora, że nic, ino umierać’.

\- Niemądre to jest w ogóle – wymruczała teraz Anika, otulając lisiątko szczelniej, mimo, że wcale nie było takiej potrzeby – Tak to można do pracy wstawać, jak na targ trzeba jechać, albo w pole iść, w lesie to teraz ino wilki i elfy łażą. A może i co gorszego.

Ale szła wciąż głębiej i głębiej w las, rozglądając się czujnie wokół, a słońce wschodziło w ciszy za jej plecami, coraz mniej krwawe i coraz bardziej złote, migocząc na kropelkach rosy, które Anika zgarniała z mchu i paproci skrajem sukni. Wilgocią w powietrzu pachniało, ani listek nie zaszeleścił; czasem tylko gdzieś trzasnęła gałązka, wiewiórka smyrgnęła z drzewa na drzewo.

Anika zatrzymała się na skraju niedużego prześwitu, porośniętego gęsto jagodzinami; zajrzała pod jeden z krzaczków i stwierdziła z zadowoleniem, że jest na nim jeszcze kilka owoców, drobnych wprawdzie i lekko przyschniętych, ale wciąż do zjedzenia zdatnych. Zawiązała chustę z lisiątkiem na niskiej gałęzi, ale ledwo się odwróciła, żeby odejść, z kokonu dobyła się donośna skarga.

\- No jestem tu przeca, jestem – mruknęła, przyklękając nieopodal i przysuwając bliżej siebie koszyk – Jakbym cię zostawić chciała, to bym to dawno już zrobiła.

Dzieciak uciszył się, słysząc jej głos, ale jak tylko ucichła, zaraz znowu zakwilił.

Anika zachichotała cicho.

\- Takieś ważne, a? Książątko chędożone, ot co. – Przysiadła na piętach i odgarnęła z czoła luźne kosmyki, co jej się z warkocza wysmyknęły – Bajkę ci opowiedzieć mogę, chcesz?

Chusta na drzewie ucichła i znieruchomiała, a Anika odchyliła głowę do tyłu, zmrużonymi oczami wpatrując się w to paskudne, krwawe słońce, przebijające się ostrymi promieniami przez gęstwinę łysiejących drzew i starając się przypomnieć sobie długie, zimowe wieczory, kiedy razem z braćmi siadała u stóp babki, najpierw wtulona w jej spódnice, wpatrując się w nią oczami wielkimi, jak młyńskie koła, a potem słuchając jednym uchem tylko, zawsze przy jakiejś robocie, bo przecież za duża już była na bajki, za dorosła.

\- Byli sobie raz król z królową – powiedziała w końcu, nachylając się z powrotem nad krzaczkami, żeby wyszukać spomiędzy liści najmniej wyschnięte owoce – A dawno, dawno temu to było – chusta zagulgotała i podskoczyła na gałęzi, aż Anika spojrzała na nią rozbawiona – Jak dawno, pytasz? No… tak dawno, że jeszcze gwiazd tylu nie było. I smoki po niebie latały. – Las zaszumiał cicho, cichutko, klika złotych liści opadło na ziemię, tańcząc przez chwilę w promieniach słońca – No więc, byli sobie król z królową, królestwo mieli wielkie, od jednego końca świata do drugiego i wszyscy im się w pas kłaniali. Aż jednego razu im się córka urodziła i potem ludzie gadali, że to była najpiękniejsza pannica, jaką w ogóle bogowie stworzyli, taka śliczniuchna, że nawet te wszystkie elfie laleczki by jej mogły najwyżej kwiaty pod nogi rzucać. Tyle tylko, że cholernica jakich mało, co się jakiś książę przyjeżdżał do niej zalecać, to najpierw rzęsami trzepotała, uśmiechała się, nadzieje robiła, a potem go kazała z niczym odsyłać. – Zmarszczyła brwi i przysiadła z powrotem na piętach, drapiąc się po nosie jagodowym paluchem, ale zaraz twarz jej się rozjaśniła – Acha! Bo tą ich księżniczkę, jak była jeszcze dzieciaczkiem w kolebce, to wszystkie Rodzanice pobłogosławiły; w los jej zaplotły trzy pióra żar-ptaka, żeby była najpiękniejsza, najmądrzejsza i żeby ją najbardziej kochali ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie i tak jej przepowiedziały, że tylko ten, co spełni życzenia, wypisane na tych piórach, będzie mógł się z nią ożenić. Tyle, że jej wcale prędko do zamążpójścia nie było, żaden jej się dosyć dobry nie wydawał. Ot, bujać sobie po świecie wolała…

Szczeniątko leżało w chuście tak cichuchno, jakby znowu zasnęło; jagodziny błyskały kropelkami czerwonej rosy, ciemnej w niskim słońcu jak te czerwone kamyczki, co je kiedyś z Bogną i Sonką zbierały nad rzeką i udawały, że to rubiny.

\- Aż jednego dnia przyszedł chłopaczek śliczny, jak pierwszy dzień zimy i mówi im tak: „Jestem Księciem Burzy i przychodzę się żenić z księżniczką”…

Anika nie usłyszała wcale szelestu za plecami, tylko ją nagle kark zaczął mrowić, jakby jej pająk jakiś się próbował za kołnierz dostać; obejrzała się przez ramię i zamarła, zaciskając rękę na brzegu koszyka.

Na skraju prześwitu stał chłopak, trochę może starszy od niej, i uśmiechał się krzywo, ledwo, ledwo, jednym tylko kącikiem ust; bardziej był już nawet złoty niż krwawy we wschodzącym słońcu, i tylko oczy miał jeszcze ciemne, tam, gdzie światło nie zdążyło rozproszyć cieni.

Bo tak wcześnie było, a w lesie dzień wstaje zawsze później, tak jej babka zawsze mówiła.

\- Ślicznie opowiadasz – powiedział, robiąc krok w jej stronę, jeden, potem drugi – Śliczniutko.

Kiedyś, dawno, na którymś statku przypłynęli kupcy, co tak samo mówili, tak samo końcówki przeciągali, jakby pytanie trochę zadawali po każdym słowie. Z Rosbergu może? Albo i z Lyrii? Bo z daleka na pewno, z południa.

Anika wyszczerzyła się głupawo, nasłuchując przy tym uważnie szeptów lasu.

Nie trzeszczały gałęzie, nie skrzypiał mech; kawałek dalej odzywały się pierwsze ptaki.

Czyli był sam. I wciąż daleko, dość, żeby Anika zdążyła uciec.

Ale na drzewie wisiało nieruchome zawiniątko, ukryte jeszcze między kolorowymi liśćmi, a chłopak podchodził coraz bliżej, powoli, spokojnie, miękko stawiając stopy pomiędzy krzaczkami jagód, coraz bardziej złoty od świtu.

\- Coś tak ucichła, a?

Anika spuściła głowę, odwracając wstydliwie wzrok.

\- A bo nie myślałam, że ktoś słucha…

Chłopiec przystanął tuż obok, tak, że Anika zza zasłony włosów widziała tylko buty, porządne, nowiuśkie buty, z twardej skóry, połyskujące od wilgoci, zalegającej na łące.

\- Ano, ja słuchałem - i znowu ostatnia litera świergocze do góry, jakby się jej pytał, jakby sam nie wiedział, czy słuchał? – Ale popatrzeć to bym se też chciał.

Chwycił ją za podbródek, delikatnie, prawie czule, uniósł twarz do góry, pieszczotliwym ruchem odgarnął za ucho pasmo długich włosów i Anika musiała zmrużyć powieki, bo za plecami miał całe słońce. Nachylił się ku niej i tym razem w jego głosie zagrało trochę więcej uśmiechu.

\- Śliczniuchna jesteś, wiesz?

Anika podniosła na niego nieśmiałe spojrzenie.

Młodziutki był, i nawet niebrzydki, prawie ładny w tym słońcu, ale uśmiech miał krzywy, oczy czarne jak węgle, a dłoń na jej policzku była twarda w niedobry sposób, poobcierana na kłykciach.

Anika westchnęła, dygocząc lekko.

Uciekać już za późno, tak sobie powiedziała, a wydzierać się też nie ma po co, za daleko w las poszła. Co być musi, to będzie.

Nie wzdrygnęła się nawet, kiedy poczuła chłodne palce, przesuwające się na jej ramię, zsuwające w dół suknię, zamknęła tylko oczy i zacisnęła dłonie na brzegu kosza.

A potem ze skraju łąki rozległo się wycie, jakby zimą wilki podchodziły z głodu pod chaty i chłopak odskoczył od Aniki jak oparzony, z grymasem trochę furii, trochę strachu na twarzy.

\- Ty wiedźmą jaką jesteś, czy ki czart? – wrzasnął, przekrzykując krzyki lisiątka, wciąż niezauważonego w swojej chuście – Myślisz, że przez twoje durne sztuczki będę szczał po gaciach? Ja ci kurwa pokażę…

ŁUP!

Czarne oczy uciekły gdzieś do tyłu i chłopak runął na ziemię jak kłoda, odsłaniając stojącego za nim Mikołkę, z grubym konarem w uniesionych rękach i z oczami wielkimi jak u strzygi.

\- Ojej – wymamrotał, upuszczając gałąź i zbliżając się ostrożnie do Aniki, która siedziała wciąż sztywno w zaroślach, z suknią opadającą z ramienia – Ojejej…

Anika pokręciła tylko głową i machnęła w stronę gałęzi, na której wciąż wisiała chusta z kwilącym żałośnie lisiątkiem; Mikołka posłusznie przyniósł zawiniątko, które Anika porwała zaraz z jego ramion, tuląc je tak, jak kiedyś tuliła swoje lalki, niezgrabnie, trochę za mocno, ale to wystarczyło, żeby szczeniątko ucichło, kołysane leciutko w przód i w tył, w przód i w tył, w przód…

Mikołka przysiadł obok, tak blisko, że Anika czuła na nagiej skórze ramion ciepło jego ciała, wyciągnął ku niej ręce, jakby prosząco.

\- Przepraszam, no, przepraszam, żem się wcześniej nie obudził, ale mnie tak zmogło, że… Oj, zmajka, zmajuchna, przeca on ci krzywdy nie zrobił? – coś zamigotało w zielonych oczach, jak iskra w suchym lesie – Anika, słodka, przeca on…

Ale Anika wsunęła się tylko w otwarte bezradnie ramiona i przywarła do Mikołki z całych sił, zgniatając prawie lisiątko między ich ciałami; Mikołka pachniał popiołem z palenisk i rumiankiem i wilgotną ziemią, obejmował ją tak, jakby jej nigdy już nie chciał wypuścić, opierając podbródek na czubku jej głowy i gładził nieśmiało po plecach szorstkimi palcami.

I przez chwilę wszystko było dobrze; odetchnęła głęboko i zamknęła oczy – jak je otworzy, to będą znowu siedzieli pod murami we Flotsam, i będzie lato i matka ją zaraz zawoła, że nowe pranie przynieśli; bliźniaki ją zaciągną, żeby oglądała jaką lisią norę i tatko im przyniesie wieczorem świeżych malin, tak będzie.

\- Buty – wychrypiała wreszcie, wprost w brudną koszulę Mikołki.

\- Hę?

Anika siąknęła nosem i wykręciła się z jego objęć.

\- Buty miał dobre – powiedziała, już pewniej i pociągnęła Mikołkę za rękaw – Weź, szkoda, żeby na zmarnowanie poszły.

Mikola spojrzał gdzieś za plecy Aniki i zmarszczył brwi, ale odszedł posłusznie.

Anika wstała, przyciskając wciąż chustę z lisiątkiem do piersi; otrzepała spódnicę i wpatrywała się w ścianę lasu przed nimi, dopóki Mikołka nie chwycił jej za rękę i nie pociągnął za sobą, wielkimi krokami idąc w stronę obozowiska.

Anika odchrząknęła głośno.

\- A skąd tyś się tam wziął, a?

Mikołka zwolnił trochę, ale oczy wciąż mu błyszczały, a palce, splecione z jej własnymi, prawie parzyły.

\- No, jakem usłyszał, że się z posłania gramolisz, to zaraz wstałem i za tobą poszedłem – spojrzał na nią z ukosa – Tyle, że mi się tak dobrze tam przy tej łączce siedziało, że pewno zaraz zasnąłem, bom nic nie słyszał, jak ten… no, dobrze, żem tam jednak był. I to małe też dobrze, że było, bo inaczej to by twój tatko mi łeb przy samej rzyci urwał.

Anika skinęła tylko głową i ścisnęła Mikołkę za rękę.

Cały dzień popiół wisiał w powietrzu i śmierdziało spalenizną; musi gdzieś się wioski paliły.

***

Zatrzymali się o zmierzchu trochę na uboczu, przy resztkach czegoś, co mogło być kiedyś młynem; blade kwiatki wspinały się po kruszejących murach, wieczorny wietrzyk kołysał listeczki lekko, leciuchno, gwizdał w szparach między kamieniami, a niebo zasnuwało się ciemnymi, poszarpanymi chmurami, o wysrebrzonych od księżyca grzbietach.

Ledwo rozpalili ognisko, Mikołka zwalił się na siennik i zasnął jak zabity; Dimka z Janą gdzieś przepadli i tylko Bogna została z Aniką przy ogniu, wpatrując się w płomienie trochę markotnie.

\- Myślisz, że my jeszcze kiedy do domu wrócimy?

Anika spojrzała na nią bystro.

\- A co byśmy mieli nie wracać? Króle sobie powojują, pokrzyczą, ale to minie wszystko, jak poprzednio. Co spalą, to się odbuduje, zasieje na nowo i ot, przeczekać tylko trzeba.

Bogna westchnęła i przetarła rękawem zaczerwienione od dymu oczy.

\- Ja to nie wiem, Anika – powiedziała cicho, tak cicho, jakby się bała, że ją co w ciemności usłyszy – Takie mam w kościach niedobre przeczucie, wiesz? To wszystko takie… takie dziwne strasznie.

\- A tam, dziwne – Anika machnęła ręką i ułożyła sobie wygodniej lisiątko na kolanach – Do domu ci się cni i tyle.

\- Ano cni, i to jak jeszcze! – zmrużyła oczy, z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy – W lesie by już pewno grzyby były porządne…

Anika uśmiechnęła się też mimo woli.

\- I Dimka by nas znowu budził, żeby z nim po te grzyby latać…

Bogna zachichotała.

\- Teraz to bym mu kazała Janę ciągnąć, taka zakochana, to niech mu rzyci od Wiewiórów pilnuje. O, i kupcy by się zjeżdżać zaczęli, żeby do domów przed zimą zdążyć, to z Sonką byśmy sobie wreszcie jaki materiał porządny kupiły, takeśmy już orenów porządnie naodkładały! I Ilja… - ucichła nagle, wpatrzona wciąż w ogień niewidzącym wzrokiem.

\- I Ilja by wam pewno z tych elfowych ruin jakie szkiełka naznosił – dokończyła Anika – Całą zimę byśmy wam szyć pomagały, babka by pewno się do nas przeniosła, to coś by nam ładnego przy tym opowiadała; Siemko z Jaśkiem by się za łby brali o waszą Marychnę…

\- A Marychna by się z nich śmiała, strzyga jedna! – Bogna pokręciła ze śmiechem głową i skrzywiła się znowu – Ale nie, Anika, to nie o tęsknotę chodzi. Nie podoba mi się to wszystko, ani ci Czarni za wodą, ani to, że kaedweńczyków nie widać nigdzie, ani ta jesień – nie-jesień, nie podoba mi się i już.

W oddali przetoczył się grzmot i Anika wzdrygnęła się lekko.

\- Wiem, Bogna. Wiem. – powiało mocniej od starego młyna, płomienie na ognisku zatańczyły; Mikołka wymamrotał coś przez sen – Ale i tak będzie, co ma być, jak już przyjdzie, to się dopiero martwić będziemy. – Anika dorzuciła garść chrustu do ognia i iskry wzleciały hen, wysoko, gdzieś w ciemność – Śpij, jutro dzień znowu długi.

Bogna zasnęła szybko; ledwo ułożyły się wygodnie, Anika usłyszała cichutkie pochrapywanie, ale sama zasnąć nie mogła, nawet, kiedy ognisko zaczęło przygasać, nawet, kiedy Dimka z Janą wrócili i Jana mościła się nieopodal, wciąż trochę rozchichotana; wkrótce nawet wiatr ucichł, powietrze znieruchomiało, a Anika leżała wciąż całkiem przebudzona, wpatrując się spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek w śpiącego obok Mikołkę, z rozczochranymi, długimi włosami, jak języczki ognia w dogasającym świetle.

Lisiątko, owinięte starannie w chusty, leżało pomiędzy nimi i dla odmiany wbijało w Anikę pilne spojrzenie swoich ciemiernikowych ślepi.

Anika westchnęła i delikatnie pogładziła jednym palcem wnętrze malutkiej dłoni; szczeniątko zagulgotało cicho i zacisnęło na nim swoje paluszki, cieniuchne, jak sosnowe igły.

\- Książę spełnił wszystkie trzy życzenia, wiesz? – wyszeptała Anika, przyciągając zawiniątko bliżej – Wszyściuchne spełnił, ale to się księżniczce nie spodobało, wcale a wcale, więc powiedziała mu tak: ‘To były życzenia żar-ptaka, więc teraz musisz spełnić jeszcze i moje: więc życzę sobie dworu, który będzie bogatszy, niż dwór mojego ojca i królestwa większego, niż to, które już mam i życzę sobie tronu, na którym nie dosięgnie mnie nawet i biała Mora; jak te życzenia spełnisz, to wtedy cię poślubię.’ – Znów rozległ się grzmot, teraz już bliżej, i Anika zaczęła mówić szybciej – I następnej nocy przyszła burza, że drugiej takiej to nawet najstarsi ludzie w królestwie całym nie pamiętali; waliły pioruny, jakby bogowie chcieli ludziom niebo całe na głowy zwalić. Król z królową i z księżniczką zerwali się z łóżek i zebrali cały zamek w wielkiej sali, aż tu nagle drzwi się otwierają, i wjeżdża do środka Dziki Gon, z ogarami, z sokołami, z chartami i sztandarami i sam Król Gonu jedzie na czele! – znów niebo zamruczało, zatrzeszczało – No więc, zsiada on z konia i mówi: ‘Przyprowadziłem ci, księżniczko, orszak potężniejszy, niż cały dwór twojego ojca. Zabiorę cię, księżniczko, hen, na niebo, do mojego królestwa, większego, niż cały wasz świat.’ Przyprowadzili mu wtedy ogiera, czarnego jak noc i posadził na nim księżniczkę, a taka była zestrachana, że ani nie pisnęła. ‘Daję ci, księżniczko, tron, na którym nie dosięgnie cię nawet i biała Mora, choćbyś ją błagała, żeby cię zabrała z sobą.’ A potem Król Gonu dosiadł znów swojego konia i odjechali znowu, razem z tą dumną księżniczką, co to nikt dla niej dosyć dobry nie był.

Łupnęło, huknęło, trzasnęła błyskawica taka, że Anice się w oczach całkiem biało zrobiło; lisiątko wrzasnęło, przerażone, Mikołka podskoczył i usiadł na posłaniu, gdzieś z tyłu Dimka zaklął sążniście, a potem zerwali się wszyscy i pognali między stare mury, jakby ich stado biesów goniło.

\- Przeca to się co bogom pokręciło, żeby nawałnice takie jesienią robić – warknął Dimka, otrzepując się z deszczu jak pies, ledwo udało im się wcisnąć pod resztki zadaszenia.

Mikołka wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

\- Bo to wcale normalna burza nie jest – machnął ręką na niebo i odsunął się, żeby zrobić reszcie miejsce. Anika zadarła głowę i rozdziawiła usta.

Dziki Gon galopował tuż pod pełnym Księżycem; łopotały przegniłe sztandary, ujadały ogary, jeźdźcy wrzeszczeli ochrypłymi głosami, na przedzie, jak rozmigotana mgiełka, pędziły smukłe charty, a tuż za nimi, na największym ogierze, cwałował sam Król Gonu, szybciej i szybciej i szybciej i wciąż naprzód. Rozległ się kolejny grzmot, ale tym razem Anika poznała w nim dźwięk myśliwskich rogów, wyrzeźbionych w kościach stworzeń, których by sobie nawet i wyobrazić nie mogła, zalśniła błyskawica, a z jasnej wyrwy na niebie wypadła kolejna banda jeźdźców i przyłączyła się do pościgu.

Bogna modliła tuż obok do Melitele, Jana ścisnęła Dimkę za rękę tak mocno, że aż jej palce zbielały; lisiątko kwiliło żałośnie, więc Anika przycisnęła je mocniej do piersi.

\- Nic się nie bój, nic – wyszeptała cicho w jasne włosy – To nie po ciebie, ty za mała jeszcze jesteś. Chcesz, to ci w tajemnicy powiem: jak kto w obłokach nie buja, tylko pracuje ciężko i do bogów się modli, to po niego Gon nie przyjdzie nigdy, tylko mu dobra ziemia da odpocząć i pilnować go będzie. – usiadła z dzieckiem na ziemi, obok Mikołki, i powiedziała już głośniej – Nikt cię, słońce, nie zabierze, nikt. A jak tego twojego tatki nie znajdziemy, to pójdziesz z nami i też dobrze będzie.

Mikołka odebrał maleństwo z jej ramion i Anika ułożyła się wygodniej, z głową na jego kolanach, wpatrując się w srebrne niebo poprzez strugi deszczu.

***

Lato musiało się wreszcie przelęknąć, pomyślała Anika, bo odeszło jakoś przed świtem: ranek wstał słoneczny i mglisty, ale już chłodny, ziąb unosił się nisko nad ziemią i wszyscy dygotali z niewyspania, drepcząc na wpół pustym gościńcem.

\- Sonce by się podobało – wymruczała nagle Jana.

\- Ano, ona tak zawsze na gorąc narzekała.

\- A tam. Sonka to by już marudziła, że ją nogi bolą.

\- Bo ona to cwana była – Dimka kopnął kamień na poboczu i siąknął nosem – Tak długo by jęczała, ażby ją Ilja na wóz posadził i teraz by se dziedziczka spała, a my byśmy się tak samo trzęśli.

Anika uśmiechnęła się lekko i otuliła drzemiące w jej ramionach niemowlę.

\- Mikola! – Mikołka aż się zatoczył, kiedy Dimka łupnął go znienacka w plecy z siłą, która by mogła i konia pociągowego ogłuszyć – Zaśpiewalibyście nam z Aniką co na rozgrzewkę!

Mikołka spojrzał na Anikę spod rudej grzywki, zielone oczy zamigotały; Anika westchnęła i skinęła głową.

\- Zacznij, ja się jeszcze obudzić muszę.

Mikola zastanowił się przez chwilę, a potem zaśpiewał czystym głosem, wydychając w zimne powietrze obłoczki roziskrzonej pary:

_Idzie woda, idzie_

_Do Pontaru strugom_

_Jak mi umrze jedna_

_Ożenie sie z drugom_

Bogna klasnęła radośnie w dłonie, nawet Jana zamruczała z zadowoleniem. Och, ostatnio tę piosenkę śpiewali na wiosnę, jeszcze przed Belleteyn, tak dawno, dawno temu! Jeszcze wtedy Dimka za Janą nie ganiał i Bogna się w Ilji ciągle trochę kochała i w rzece były ryby i tylko w lesie Wiewióry siedziały, ale też tam siedziały od zawsze, to i przywykli wszyscy; i kwiaty zaczynały kwitnąć i wianki się wiło…

_Porachuj, dziewcyno_

_Ile gwiazd na niebie_

_Tyle wydeptałem_

_Ściezecek do ciebie_

Anika wystawia twarz do słońca i na przymkniętych powiekach widzi prawie rozmigotane cienie: Ilja, złoty jak dojrzała pszenica i Ilja, z dziurą w gardle i oczami mglistymi, jak ściernisko na jesień; Sonka, chichocząca nad balią pełną mydlin i Sonka, leżąca bez ruchu w zakrwawionej pościeli; rudy, nieśmiały Mikołka, o wiecznie poparzonych palcach i Mikola tamtej nocy w Belleteyn, tańczą razem, a płomienie z ognisk sięgają w niebo, hen, coraz wyżej i wyżej, jakby chciały pożreć wszystkie gwiazdy; bez przy płocie, ciężki od pachnących kwiatów i nagie, bzowe gałązki, z których wiatr strąca ostatnie listki; ojcowskie sieci, rwące się od ryb i zimne, puste dni, kiedy zgrabiałymi z chłodu rękami wykopują korzonki z twardej ziemi.

Ale jeszcze jest jesień, więc Anika zadziera głowę i przyłącza się do Mikołki, jasnym, pogodnym głosem:

_Rachuje, rachuje_

_Nie moge zrachować_

_Musze ci, kochanecku_

_Te noc podarować!_

Przyjdzie zima, myśli Anika, przyjdzie czas na smutki.

Ale na razie jeszcze będą śpiewać, bogom i ludziom, żywym i umarłym i wszystkiemu, co pomiędzy.


End file.
